An Unexpected Surprise
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: Harry may be the boy that lived, but at home he is just another freak. A visit from a house elf changes his life and the life of Severus Snape forever. Warning: Corporal Punishment i.e. Spanking. Talk of Abuse. Evil Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hi Everyone,

I've gotten a couple of emails from guest asking when I'm going to write another story. First I would like to thank you for reading my work and second I hope the beginning of this story was worth the wait.

If you've ever read my profile page, you'll know that I suffer from Epilepsy. What I haven't told you is that I suffer from Gulf War Syndrome and PTSD as well. I've been sick on and off since February and have been spending a lot of time in the hospital in Las Vegas. I also spent two months in New Jersey VA hospital trying to get well.

During that time my muse decided to take an extended vacation, which has been totally annoying. I'm hoping this story will open the door and I will be able to get back to writing Supernatural and Bonanza as well.

I'm a little worried about this story because there are so many Severus and Harry stories out there so let me know what you think. Please don't hate me for making Dumbledore the bad guy.

Thanks,

Shell

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Remus couldn't believe it when the letter flashed in front of his eyes. Why now? Was Harry in danger? Where was Dumbledore and did he know about this? Did Severus?

He looked at the note again and swore. Severus was going to kill him. Hell if Lily was alive, no matter how much he loved her, Severus would kill her for keeping a secret this big.

He knew he only could do one thing and that was go to the man and beg for mercy. He wondered if he should get Lucius involve. Lucius could usually calm Severus in a way that only an older brother could, but would Lucius help him or would he help Severus rip him to shreds?

There was only one way to find out. Remus took a deep breath before grabbing a handful of floo powder and saying,

"Malfoy Manor."

Lucius looked up at the unwelcomed visitor, he wanted to yell get out, but years of etiquette and training had him saying,

"Lupin, what an unexpected surprise."

"I'm sorry to bother you Lord Malfoy, but I need your help and your promise to hear me out before jumping to conclusions."

Lucius raised an eyebrow in curiosity. What could the young werewolf be so afraid of? It was so unlike the younger man.

"I give you my word as a Malfoy that I'll hear you out before passing judgment."

"Thank you my Lord."

"Would you like some tea?"

"That would be wonderful," Remus said sitting down.

Once the tea was brought over, Remus took a deep breath and said,

"This is about Severus and Lily."

"Go on," Lucius said his interest peaked. His brother's love affair had been a sore spot during the war, but he knew Severus still loved the woman more than life itself. He also knew Severus' biggest regret in life was letting her go, even if it was to keep her safe.

"As you know Lily married James just six weeks after Severus left her."

"Yes."

"What you didn't know is, Lily was pregnant with Severus' son."

"I assume she lost the baby as she didn't tell Severus about a child and the only child she has is Mr. Potter."

"That's what I thought too, but tonight I received this letter," Remus said handing over the letter.

Lucius took the letter from the outstretched hand and started reading,

_Remus,_

_If you are reading this James, Sirius, and I are dead and Harry is just about to enter Hogwarts…_

Lucius stopped reading and asked angrily,

"You've had this for the past ten months?"

"No I swear to you it only came tonight," Remus said.

Lucius returned his attention to the letter.

_You cannot allow him to go, if the Headmaster ever learned the truth, Harry would be in great danger. I know you are loyal to Dumbledore, but the man you know isn't the great savior you think he is._

_He took Severus away from his son and me. Yes Remus, Harry is Severus' son. I used a stasis spell two weeks after Severus left me. Did you never wonder why I married James so quickly? You knew my love for Severus was true. Yes I loved James, but that love was always as a friend._

_Don't worry James knew the truth. He was the one that figured it all out. The Headmaster wanted us to marry and create the perfect weapon to destroy Voldemort. James wasn't going to have anything to do with that and cast anti-conception spells every night unbeknownst to me. I wanted Harry to have a father who would love him and not put him in danger. The night I told him I was pregnant; he sat me down and said that he knew the baby was Severus'. He also promised to love the child no matter what. James was a wonderful man. He even helped me with the potions and charms to hide the fact that Harry was Severus'. _

_The night Harry was born I realized why the Headmaster didn't want Severus and I together. I knew Sev's was half Dryade, what didn't realize was that I was half __Sylph__. That night it all made sense. Dumbledore knew and was afraid that any baby Severus and I had would be too powerful. _

_It was one month later that Dumbledore told us there was a prophecy about Harry and Voldemort. Harry was supposed to defeat the greatest dark wizard of all time._

_My guess is if you got this letter, Dumbledore's plan worked and Voldemort believed the prophecy. More than that, our spells to protect Harry worked and he was able to defeat him._

_So you maybe asking yourself, why I don't want Harry to go to Hogwarts? Voldemort should be dead and Dumbledore's prophecy was fulfilled. Harry should be safe, right?_

_No. Dumbledore will keep using Harry for whatever plans he had and I assure you he has many. The second Dumbledore met Harry he realized how much power he had and if anything Dumbledore loves power, almost as much if not more than Voldemort. I fear the day when Dumbledore discovers where Harry got his powers. You can't allow that to happen. You need to tell Severus the truth and you need to keep Harry safe. _

_Thank you for everything and know James, Sirius, and I will always love you. There is a letter in here for Severus as well. Please give it to him._

_Love,_

_Lily._

Lucius read the letter for a second time and asked,

"Did you read Severus' letter?"

"No, I knew it would be too personal, besides it's in a different envelope," Remus said giving the older man a smile.

"I also think it would lead to bloodshed," Lucius said smiling back.

"I still don't understand why I got this letter today. Do you think Sirius died?" Remus asked.

"No, I would have been informed. Narcissa is next in line for the Black fortune."

"So why today?"

They were interrupted by a pop.

"Yes?" Lucius said irritably.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but there had been a disturbance at the home of Harry Potter. He was just cited for the use of underage magic," Lucius' solicitor said.

"Please send for Severus Snape and make sure you use an official summons," Lucius said.

"Yes sir."

"Do you think Harry's ok?" Remus asked.

"My guess is no, but I promise you by the end of the night the boy will be here and safe."

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Harry sat in his room nursing the black eye his Uncle had given him before pushing up the stairs to await his punishment. He couldn't believe how much trouble he was in. Why had that stupid house elf shown up? His lie about being able to use magic had kept him safe all summer. His Uncle hadn't beaten him once, and now the man was going to make up for a summer worth of beatings in one night. Harry wondered if he would survive this encounter?

Every bone in his body told him to run. But where? He couldn't go to Hogwarts; Professor Dumbledore made it clear that he needed to spend his summer with his family. Harry had tried to explain why he did want to come home, but Dumbledore told him if he behaved himself that his Uncle wouldn't become violent. Harry wanted to argue that his Uncle was always violent and that his Aunt didn't care about him, he never had enough to eat, and that his cousin beat him as well, but Dumbledore handed him a lemon drop and sent him on his way.

The next place that came to mind was Ron's. He couldn't go there because he didn't know the way and he didn't think wizards had telephones. At that moment he wished he hadn't sent Hedwig to Hermione's for the summer, but the look on his Uncle's face when he saw the owl made him set her free before they even reached the car. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her. He knew she would be safe with Hermione… wait he could go to Hermione's. He knew she lived in London so all he needed to do was find a phone book. Harry made up his mind at that second. He was leaving Privet Drive, before he lost his life.

Harry packed a bag, but he needed his things for Hogwarts. He still couldn't believe his Uncle had locked them in the cupboard under the stairs. He knew he couldn't leave his stuff there, but how was he going to get it?

Harry smiled to himself and grabbed the invisibility cloak out of his pocket. He walked over to the window and climbed out, as he made his way down the trellis his heart was pounding wildly. He knew Dumbledore was going to be angry, but he had to think about what was best for him right now. Maybe in a few weeks it would be safe enough to return home, but tonight he had to get away.

Once on the ground Harry looked into the dining room window. His Aunt was cleaning up the mess while his Uncle was drinking from a bottle of brandy, which Harry noticed with a grimace that it was half gone. At that moment he knew he made the right decision. The last time his Uncle had beaten him when he was drunk, he had broken two of Harry's ribs and had given him a concussion.

Harry mustered up his Gryffindor courage and opened the door. He was positive that his Aunt and Uncle were going to hear the beating of his heart, his fear was so great. If they caught him out of his room, he knew he would be praying for death before they were done with him. He slowly made his way to the cupboard under the stairs and opened the door. He grabbed his trunk and put it on the rollers he was so glad to have. He turned to make sure no one had noticed before slowly making his way to the door.

Harry swore the twenty feet to the door felt like a mile. He was shaking so hard that he was having trouble pulling his trunk. The second he reached the door, he started running, tears falling down his face as he left the only home he had ever known.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Albus Dumbledore swore the second he heard the alarms going off at Privet Drive. What in the devil had the boy done now? It took him only seconds to realize the boy had left. It was the only explanation for the wards going down.

He didn't have time to deal with this. If he did, Harry Potter would be one sorry little boy. The boy would face the wrath of a poly juice version of him as Vernon Dursley. The last time he did that, it had left Harry with two broken ribs and a concussion. He smiled as he remembered Harry begging him to stop. The boy was just too easy to break. He had to keep him down or Harry would be more powerful than he was.

Well Dumbledore decided he would send the next best thing. Severus hated the boy and would likely punish him before taking him home to be beaten once again by his Uncle. Sure Severus would only spank the little brat, but getting the beaten after one of Severus' spankings would hurt the boy something fierce. He would have to write Dursley and tell the man to cane the boy on his sore backside.

Dumbledore sighed and called Snape, hating that he wasn't going to get a turn with the boy tonight.

"Yes Headmaster," Severus said smoothly as he walked into the Headmaster's office.

"It appears Harry has runaway from home. Would you please find him?"

"I told you the boy was out of control!" Snape snarled.

"Then reign him in before you take him home."

Snape smiled slightly and said,

"You realize I'm going to treat him as I would my Slytherins, right?"

"Yes and for this foolishness, he could use a sore backside to help him remember to stay home and not throw childish temper tantrums. Just so you know Harry was cited for using underage magic today," Albus added knowing he was just adding fuel to the fire.

"Don't worry Headmaster, Harry will be home with his beloved family before bedtime and he will be sorry that he ever left the house."

"Thank you Severus, I knew I could count on you."

Severus walked out of the Headmaster's office smiling. He had wanted to put Potter over his knee since the night of the troll. The boy risked his life too much and was flaunting the gift that Lily had given him by sacrificing herself so many years ago. He would not allow the love of his life's sacrifice to be squandered because a naughty little boy who couldn't do what he was told.

Oh how he wished Potter had been sorted into Slytherin. The boy would've learned early on that he would not allow Gryffindor foolishness. The boy would've been safe all year, instead of facing the Dark Lord all alone in that stupid trap Dumbledore had set to protect the stone.

His thoughts were interrupted by a summons. It was an official summons from Lord Malfoy, one if he did not attend to, could lead to sanction. His brother rarely used his Nymphai power, so this must be important.

He picked up the Portkey that was in the summons and said,

"The Noble House of Malfoy and Prince."

The second he arrived Severus said,

"Look Luc, whatever it is you need right now will have to wait. The Potter Brat is missing and I've been charged with finding him."

"Severus, sit down."

"Luc, I have…"

"Severus, I said sit down," Lucius said harshly.

In that moment Severus realized that they were not alone. He cursed himself for not giving his brother the respect he should and hoped that he would not get penalized for it later.

"Please forgive my rudeness."

"It is forgiven. I know you need to find Potter and I know exactly where to find him, but first there are things we must discuss."

"How do you know where he is Luc?" Severus asked his curiosity overriding his sense of propriety.

"We'll get to that later. First I need you to promise to hear Remus out and not interrupt until he is finished."

Severus looked over at a guilty looking Remus Lupin. What had the werewolf done to look so upset? And why was Lucius involved? There was only one way to find out.

"Of course, Luc."

"Sev, I owe you the biggest apology ever. I hope one day you will forgive me for keeping this secret for so many years."

"Remus, please get on with it. Mr. Potter is alone on the streets of London," Lucius said dryly.

"When you left Lily was pregnant. I honestly thought she had lost the baby and that was the reason she ran into James' arms. The actual reason was that she wanted to keep your baby safe."

"Lily would have told me!" Severus said angrily.

"She would've but she knew the danger you were in on both sides and knew that the baby was in danger as well. Dumbledore wanted another pawn to play his game, luckily he'd asked James to provide him with said pawn."

"I don't understand."

"Dumbledore wanted to create a worthy opponent for Voldemort. He tasked James with the job of getting Lily pregnant. James didn't want his son used in such away, so he cast anti-conception charms on himself each night. Lily didn't realize that and let the stasis spell she had preformed on your baby go two months after they had wed. James knew the baby wasn't his and they both realized that the baby was in even more danger. They knew Dumbledore had ordered you to leave Lily meaning that he did not want his pawn to be your son. They worked together to keep Harry's true identity hidden from the world."

"And you've known all along that my son was out there being raised by muggles!" Severus demanded.

"No, I honesty thought she lost the baby, but tonight I received a letter," Remus said handing Severus the letter.

He read the letter in seconds.

"Where's mine?"

Lucius handed him the letter.

_My Dearest Love,_

_To be honest this is my fourteenth attempt of writing this letter. I'm glad I am not alive to witness the hurt you must be feeling right now._

_I remember the night I married James and how you came to me in tears. I wanted to tell you that night about our baby, but I couldn't. Dumbledore and Voldemort were running your life and it wasn't safe. You told me that yourself when you said you understood and hoped that I would be happy with James. _

_I know there is no excuse for me keeping your child from you. My reasons extend from the danger you and Harry were in. The night I gave birth to Harry I found out that I am a __Sylph__. _

_I was so scared that night. James and I decided on a home birth. He had taken all of the classes and we knew he could deliver the baby. Going to the hospital would've been out of the question. I knew that Nymph births were different, what I didn't know was about the power the Harry expelled the second he was born. James was knocked on his arse. _

_At that second we realized that something else was going on. Two days later James did an inheritance spell on me. I found out that I was adopted and that I was half __Slyph__. To make matters worse my father was Voldemort. You are the only one to know this. I don't want the world to realize that Harry is the Grandson of Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore had to have known and that was why he wanted James to get me pregnant and not you. A double Nymph would be too powerful for him to handle, but felt that with James' training the boy would be the perfect match for his Grandfather._

_Please take care of our son and never allow him to attend Hogwarts. The Headmaster will feel how powerful our son is and I'm sure he will try to destroy him. _

_Please forgive me my love and know I have never stopped loving you._

_Love always,_

_Lily._

Severus sat down and put his head in his hands. This couldn't be true. His son was the grandson of the Dark Lord and a double Nymph to boot. How did he not know that Harry was his son? He should've known the boy was Nymph blood at least.

"Stop beating yourself up Sev," Lucius said gently.

"I treated him with such disdain last year. How am I going to fix this?"

"Show him the true Severus Snape," Lucius said smiling.

"Quit being the bat of the dungeons," Remus added with a smile of his own.

"Did you put the family trace on him?" Severus asked.

"Yes, it appears that the boy is on a bus to muggle London. He will arrive at King's Cross Station in about an hour."

"Will you please prepare a room for him?"

"Of course. I will put him in the room across from yours."

"Thanks Luc. Remus, thank you for bringing me this news," Severus said giving the werewolf a rare smile.

"You're welcome."

"If you will excuse me I have a naughty child to pick up."

"Sev, make sure you listen to him. There may be a good reason for his stunt tonight," Lucius said.

"Yes, he's a spoiled brat having a tantrum."

"If you wish to change your relationship with the boy, you are going to have to change your thinking. Give him a chance to explain what happened tonight. If you feel he is being untruthful use Legilimens," Lucius said.

Severus nodded his head and walked out of the manor.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus' Story:

As Harry walked quickly down the street, he wondered if he should tell Hermione the truth. He wanted to with all his heart, but he was afraid. Would she think less of him? He knew that the abuse wasn't his fault, but not fighting back was.

Even though he had defeated Voldemort twice, he was still afraid of his Uncle Vernon to the very core of his soul. And was even more afraid of the man's belt and cane. What bothered him most was that he was almost twelve, so he should be able to handle getting a whipping. It was after all a child's punishment. Maybe he should just go back, but he was really afraid of what his Uncle would do. Running away was not allowed. The last time he had run away he was seven. That was a beating that he would never forget and the man promised to break his legs the next time he ran away.

Harry decided to shake away those thoughts and focus on the task at hand. He had to get away and he needed to find a phone, this would be all for naught if Hermione's family wouldn't let him stay with them. Fear kept him moving ahead, he couldn't let his Aunt and Uncle find him.

Two miles from home he finally made it to the bus terminal. He looked at the schedule quickly, before spotting the payphone. He ran over and grabbed the book searching frantically through the pages for Hermione's number. Finding it he reached into his pocket and took out what little change he had and dialed.

'Please let Hermione pick up," Harry thought over and over.

"Granger residence," Hermione's calm voice answered.

Harry almost cried in relief, but held himself together saying,

"Hi Hermione."

"Harry, I've been so worried. Why haven't you answered my or Ron's letters?" She demanded.

"I've been having some trouble with my family," Harry said. "I was wondering if maybe I could come and stay with you for a couple of days?"

"What kind of trouble?" Hermione asked.

"I promise to tell you the whole story but I don't have much change so I don't know how long I have until it hangs up," Harry said hoping to postpone the inevitable.

"Let me ask my parents, I don't think it will be a problem as long as your Aunt and Uncle…"

"Hermione, I ran away from home," Harry said quickly.

"Harry, you can't be out alone at this time of night. Do you know how dangerous it is?"

"That's why I'm calling you. Please Hermione, I don't have anywhere else to go," Harry said happy that she couldn't see the tears falling down his cheeks.

"I'll fix it with my parents so you can come," Hermione said hearing the desperation in her friend's voice.

"Thank you. According to the bus schedule I'll be there around two in the morning. I'll sleep at the terminal in London…"

"You will do no such thing. I'll meet you at King's Cross Station. Promise me that you will wait until I get there."

"I promise. Thanks Hermione."

Hermione hung up the phone and made her way back into the living room.

"Mum, can one of my friends stay with us for a while?"

"As long as it's okay with their parents they can," Monica said.

"Well, there's a problem…"

"What type of problem Hermione? Is the child in trouble?" Monica said looking at her husband for support. It was almost ten at night after all.

"It's Harry Potter Mum, and I don't know exactly what's going on, but if he asked to come here there has to be a reason. He's on a bus from Surrey right now."

"Hermione, I really don't appreciate you asking a child over without our permission," Wendell Granger said sharply

"I didn't invite him, he's in trouble. You're not going to make him sleep on the street are you?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not, but we'll talk to his parents tomorrow. I'm sure they're worried sick," Wendell said.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Harry smiled when he saw King's Cross. He just hoped that Hermione's family would let him stay and that they wouldn't get caught sneaking back into her house at three in the morning.

Harry walked off the bus and was surprised to see Hermione waving with a smiling man standing next to her. She ran up and gave him a huge hug and said,

"Harry, this is my father Dr. Wendell Granger."

"Nice to meet your Dr. Granger," Harry said shaking the man's hand and tried unsuccessfully not to flinch when the man grabbed his chin to check out his black eye.

"How did this happen Harry?" He asked gently.

"I was wondering the same thing," Severus said silkily.

Harry jumped hearing the sound of his hated professor's voice. That voice only meant one thing, he was heading back home and by morning he would probably be dead or wishing he was.

"Hi Professor Snape," Hermione said cheerfully.

"Miss Granger. Mr. Potter, there is a question we are waiting for you to answer," Severus said sternly. He had already delved into his son's mind and was shocked by what he saw.

"I fell sir," Harry said looking at the ground.

"Mr. Potter, I don't appreciate getting lied to," Severs said sternly.

"I…" Harry stumbled.

"Why don't you let me help you? Your beast of an Uncle punched you because a house elf decided to dump a pudding on his business associates."

Harry looked at the man in astonishment. How did he know that?

"Don't look so surprised Mr. Potter, I am a wizard after all. Come, we have much to discuss," Severus said.

"I was hoping to stay with Hermione for the rest of the summer sir."

"I'm sorry, but you're coming with me," Severus said.

"No I'm not! We're not in school, so I don't have to listen to you," Harry said angrily.

Hermione didn't know what to do, so she looked at her father for help.

"Professor Snape, I'm Dr. Wendell Granger."

"Sorry for my lack of manners. Nice to meet you. I thank you for your help with Mr. Potter tonight, but I was instructed to pick him up and care for him."

"Are you taking him home? If so I must object. I will not allow him to return to an abusive home."

"I promise you that I will never allow Mr. Potter to return to those vile muggles. He will be staying with me."

"I'm not staying with you! You hate me."

"I don't hate you Mr. Potter. Please desist with the childish hysterics and come along."

"If Harry would like he can come to our home," Dr. Granger said looking at the distraught teenager.

"Unfortunately Mr. Potter doesn't have a choice in the matter. I thank you again for your help."

Harry stood there contemplating what to do, when Hermione walked over and whispered,

"I think you should go with him."

"But…"

"Harry, he saved you more than once last year. He's our teacher and I don't think he'll hurt you. Dumbledore probably sent him. He already promised that he wouldn't take you back to your relatives so that has to count for something. I promise to send Hedwig to you and if there is a problem my Dad and I will come and get you."

"I don't even know where I'm going."

"To one of my homes," Severus said. "Miss Granger, if it's ok with your father, I will send you a Portkey in two days, so that you can see that Mr. Potter is adjusting well to his new environment."

"That sounds wonderful," Dr. Granger said. "Are you fine with that Harry?"

"Yes sir," he said. He wasn't fine with this one bit. He hated Professor Snape and had no desire to go anywhere with the man. Just sitting in the man's class everyday was torture. He couldn't imagine how bad it would be going to his home.

"So it is settled. Come Mr. Potter, it is late and you and Miss Granger need your rest."

"Are we walking sir," Harry asked the second they were alone.

"No we are using a Portkey."

"What's a Portkey?"

"This is a Portkey Mr. Potter," Severus said pulling touching a obsidian ring on his middle finger, "and it will take us to our home."

"Our home?"

Severus activated the Portkey and seconds later they were in a large bedroom, without bothering to answer Harry's question. He wasn't about to stand on the street and tell the boy the details of their soon to be life.

Severus shook his head as he looked around the bedroom. Lucius went all out, as always. The room was a dark red, not quite Gryffindor colors, but enough to make Harry feel at home.

"This is your room, Mr. Potter."

"Why?"

"I thought it would be obvious. You need a place to sleep and this is it. Your bathroom is through that door and my room is across the hall."

"Is this your house sir?"

"We'll talk about the in the morning."

"Why not tonight?"

"We have both had a long day and you are a growing boy who needs his sleep. Would you like some tea before you go to sleep?"

"Yes sir."

"Gomo!"

A house elf popped into the room seconds later with a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Thank you Gomo," Severus said.

"You're welcome Lord Prince."

"Gomo, it's Professor Snape," Severus chided softly.

"I's sorry. You be Lord Prince, Master says."

"Yes, your Master likes his formalities. He also knows I hate that name and…" Severus stopped when he saw the eager look coming from his son. "That will be all."

"Why do you hate your title?" Harry asked.

"That Mr. Potter is a question for another night. I would like you to drink this and put this crème on your eye after your tea."

"What is it?"

"Dreamless sleep and a bruise reducer."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to sleep for the next eight hours and wake up refreshed and I feel a black eye is unbecoming. You're not a hooligan."

"Thank you sir."

"Your welcome Harry," Severus said as he shut the door.

Harry stood looking at the door in shock. Did Professor Snape actually call him Harry?

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Harry woke up the next morning feeling the plush bed and comforter feeling confused.

Why did Snape come and get him? Where exactly was he? And most importantly why was he here?

A slight tap on the door and Snape's voice interrupted his thoughts,

"Mr. Potter, time to wake up."

"I'm up sir."

"Good. Why don't you get ready and meet me in the hall in about twenty minutes. There should be some clothes in the wardrobe."

"Yes sir."

Twenty minutes later Harry walked out in a dark blue shirt and a pair of jeans. Harry was surprised when he put them on and they fit. He could've sworn these were Dudley's old cast offs.

"Good I shrunk them enough. Please tell me you forgot your good clothes at home," Severus said.

"No sir, these are my clothes."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Severus said shaking his head. He knew Harry was in for a long couple of days of shopping with Narcissa. Something he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy, that woman loved to shop. Maybe he would ask Lucius to send Draco along to make it more bearable for his son. "You must be hungry. I have asked to be left alone this morning, but you will meet the other members of our household at lunch."

"Why do you keep saying our household? I don't live here."

"All will be explained. Let's have breakfast on the terrace."

Harry followed Severus out onto the terrace and smiled. This place was beautiful. The landscape was littered with flower gardens, trees, a beautiful blue pond, heck there were even horses running in the distance.

"Is that a Unicorn?"

"Yes the Lord of the manor loves his treasures," Severus said rolling his eyes.

"Your not the Lord?"

"No. You'll meet him later today, along with his family."

"Do I know them?"

"Yes, but well leave it at that right now."

"Why?"

"We have much to discuss this morning and Mr. Potter, I want you to be truthful with me. I despise lying and you will not like what will happen if I catch you in a lie."

"Are you going to tell me the truth?"

"I will answer all that I can," Severus said after thinking about it for a few seconds.

"I guess that will have to do," Harry said looking at the food Severus had just piled on his plate.

"You need to eat a balanced meal."

"I don't think I'll be able to eat all of that," Harry said honestly. It had been weeks since he had a decent meal.

"Eat what you can and I will give you a nutrient potion to make up for the rest."

Harry hated nutrient potions. Madam Pomfrey shoved them down his throat every time he was in the hospital wing.

The two ate in silence. Severus really didn't know where to start and decided that maybe the best place was at the beginning.

"Mr. Potter, this is going to be a long story and to be honest, it won't be easy for me to share half of it, but I'm going to. You deserve the truth and I'm going to give it to you like it or not."

Harry looked up from his eggs and said in a shaky voice,

"Ok."

"First thing you need to know is that I'm a Dryade."

"What's a Dryade?"

"A wood nymph. As a Dryade we are able to do earth magic with ease. I'm able to do earth magic without a wand."

"So you can control trees and stuff?"

"Exactly. Now let me continue. My Mother was extremely beautiful and when she was eighteen she met my father, who was a muggle. She fell head over heels for him and married him one week after she met him. My Grandparents were extremely angry and cut her off. As a nymph it's important to recharge and your home is the only place to do that. There is a tree in the center of our property that helps control our magic. When I was five, my Mother became very ill due to the loss of contact with the family tree. Her magic was overtaxing her and in all honestly was frightening my father."

"How did the it overtax her?"

"To help make ends meet my mother made herbs and spices for the local town. She used her powers to grow the plants, but the power was starting to get away from her. I remember one night I went to bed and the next morning there was a huge oak tree in the front yard. My mother slept for three days after that and my father forbade her from doing magic. The problem is that magic was at her core and she had to let it out. She died when I was ten. All of that could have been avoided if my selfish Grandfather would've let her come home," Severus said angrily.

"I'm really sorry sir," Harry said.

"Thank you, my life was pretty bleak until I went to the park and saw two sisters playing. The younger of the two jumped from a swing and fluttered to the ground. The second I saw her I knew she was a witch and the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen in my life. Her sister hated me on sight and to be honest I wasn't that fond of her either."

"Was the little girl my mother?" Harry asked. There had to be a point to this story.

"Yes. From that day on Lily Evans was my best friend. I told her all about being a wizard and Hogwarts. The day we both got our letter from Hogwarts was the best day of my life. That was until my father got home. He refused to pay for me to go. He said he wasn't losing me like he lost my mother and if he had to he would beat the magic out of me. That night he took his belt and beat me black and blue because I was a wizard."

Harry shook his head he knew exactly what that was like. His Uncle had beaten him so many times for doing what he now knew had been uncontrolled magic.

"The next morning I ran to the park and it was that day I met my Grandfather. He brought me to the tree and I was immediately better. He told me that one day I would be Lord Prince and all about being a Dryade. It was then that I realized that he had killed my Mother by not allowing her to come home. I hated him for that, but my Slytherin side took over. I knew these people were my ticket to Hogwarts and I was right. My Grandfather promised to pay my way and he gave me a Portkey for times that I needed the tree."

"Didn't your Grandmother try and do something?"

"No she died a few months before my Mum graduated from Hogwarts."

Harry shook his head feeling bad for the professor.

"On September 1st I boarded the train. It was the best and worst day of my life. My father said not to bother to come home for Christmas, after he tried one last time to beat the magic out of me. Of course it didn't work. When we arrived at Hogwarts Lily was sorted into Gryffindor, while I was sorted into Slytherin. Even with us being in separate houses, we were still the best of friends throughout our years at Hogwarts.

"In fact, Lily and I started dating during our fifth year at Hogwarts. She was my world and would be until the day she died. Of course, members of our houses were against it, but we didn't care. Everything was perfect until I went home for the summer between fifth and sixth year.

"During that summer my father finally went too far. During one of the beatings, he beat me until I was unconscious. It was that day that I learned of my Grandfather's newest betrayal. The man had died three months before and had given my inheritance to another, one that was supposed to keep me in line and determine if I would ever be worthy of the title of Lord Prince. You see my Grandfather had learned of my relationship with your Mum and wasn't going to allow the Head of the Prince family to marry a mudblood."

"Mudblood?"

"It's a foul name for muggle borns. It means dirty blood and if I ever hear you say it, you will become familiar with a mouth washing spell at the very least," Severus said seriously.

"I wouldn't use it, that's vile."

"He gave my title and fortune to Lucius Malfoy, who would keep it until I was deemed worthy. The only good that became of that was when Lucius walked into my home and took custody of me. He had sensed that I was in danger and came to my rescue. He forced my father to sign the papers even before I came to. He brought me here and this has been my home ever since."

"So Lord Malfoy is your father, now?"

"No, I consider him to be my older brother, but he does have the right to control my inheritance like a parent does. He also is the Head of our family," Severus said with a smile.

"Our family?"

"Yes, let me continue. When I was seventeen I did something completely stupid. Lucius had commanded me not to but, I was young and thought I knew better. I was following his example after all. So I took the Dark Mark."

"The Dark Mark?"

"The mark of Voldemort. To put it mildly Lucius was furious."

"Yes I was and tell him what I did," Lucius said walking in with an amused smile.

"I'd rather not," Severus said.

"I spanked him like the disobedient little boy he was," Lucius said giving Harry a wink.

"Thanks a lot Luc," Severus said frowning. "I'm trying to keep some shred of decency here."

"Not to worry, Harry won't judge you on foolish mistakes of the past. Especially when he learns that three weeks later you became a spy along with me."

"You were a spy? What did my mum say?" Harry asked wanting to know if this was the reason they broke up.

"Oh Sev didn't tell your mum right away. He tried to hide it from her. The problem was that was a young James Potter wanted Lily for himself, so he decided to spill the beans two days before Graduation," Lucius said.

"Lucius, is there a point to you being here?" Severus said annoyed at his older brother's interruption.

"Just wanted to see how you both were getting along. According to Draco, you both tend to grate on each other nerves."

"We're fine. Now may I continue?"

"Of course," Lucius said sitting down giving Harry another smile.

"Did Mum break up with you because you took the Dark Mark?"

"No Harry, we got married secretly instead."

"Wait you were married to my mom?"

"Yes for ten glorious months."

"What happened? Did you make him leave my Mom?" Harry said accusingly looking directly into the eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

"Harry, Lucius approved of the marriage. He isn't like my Grandfather."

"So why did you leave her?" Harry demanded. His temper was starting to get the better of him. Why would anyone leave someone as perfect as his mother?

"My job as a spy became more and more dangerous. Professor Dumbledore demanded that I break all contact with my friends who were fighting for the light, including Lily. He said that if I didn't she could end up hurt or even dead. For two weeks I tried to fool Dumbledore, but one night I came home and someone had broken in. They destroyed the place. Luckily Lily wasn't home. She had gone home to see her parents. The next night I told your Mum I wanted a divorce. Luc arranged for an annulment instead, saying that would be faster and it would insure that no one would know that I had been married to the woman I loved. Six weeks after she left, she married James Potter, much to my dismay."

"Wait if my Mum was so in love with you, how could she marry someone else just weeks after you dumped her?" Harry asked. This story didn't make any sense.

"Well, your Mum had a secret. One that I didn't find out about until last night."

Harry stared at Severus and got a sinking feeling in his stomach. He had a feeling what the next words that were going to come out of his mouth were going to be and to be honest he didn't know if he wanted it to be true or not. It would be wonderful to have a parent that was alive, but did he really want the dungeon bat to be his father?

"You're face tells me that you already figured out what that secret is. Harry, I'm your father."

Harry jumped out of his chair and stomped around the room as he ranted.

"That can't be true. I look so much like James Potter, everyone says so and I'm a seeker like he was. You don't even like me! How can you be my father? You're vile and evil and…"

"Harry, you have to calm down," Severus said.

Lucius on the other hand walked over to Harry and landed five hard swats on Harry's bum effectively ending the rant. The second he was released, Harry scrambled over to a chair to make sure Lucius wouldn't strike him again.

"Luc…"

"Sev, I don't want to hear it. The boy was out of line and you know it. It is my duty as the head of this family to keep our members in line."

"You're doing a bang up job with Draco," Harry mumbled. Getting a glare from both his father and Lucius.

"Mr. Potter, I suggest you adjust your attitude and mind your manners," Lucius said sternly.

"How are you head of the family anyway?" Harry snapped.

"This is your second warning about attitude young man. Trust me you do not want to reach three," Lucius warned before saying, "I am a Naiad, a nymph of lakes and spring and I was given the right by your Great-Grandfather and that of my birth. So I suggest you sit down and finish listening to your father. I would also suggest that you keep an open mind. The fact is you are a member of my household and I will be treated with respect, so will your father. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," Harry said looking down.

"Good. Sev, lunch is in an hour. I feel that the two of you need some time alone until then," Lucius said and walked back into the house.

"Harry, come here," Severus said.

Harry walked over to Severus and was surprised when the older man pulled him onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him. For some reason this brought tears to his eyes. He realized at that second, no one had ever held him like his.

Severus didn't know why he needed to hold his son, but it just felt right. Once Harry was situated, he decided it was time to continue.

"I know this is a lot to take in. I'm just getting used to it myself, but know that you are and will always be loved. I know you are probably angry at Lucius right now, but that man is going to love you more than life itself, as will I."

"But you don't like me," Harry said his eyes looking so young but Severus could see the hope.

"Harry, I've always liked you. I just thought you needed guidance. I honestly thought you were treated like a prince at home and I was afraid that the fame would go to your head. All of your adventures last year seemed to solidify my beliefs. But hear me well young man, if you pull half of the stunts you did last year, you will have a very had time sitting down and you will not have an ounce of free time."

"But it just happened."

Severus gave him a smile and said,

"Well I guess you need to try not to let it happen again."

"Yes sir."

"Are you ready for more of the story?"

"Yes sir," Harry said climbing off his father's lap and sitting next to him on the couch.

Severus took another deep breath, was now the time to tell Harry about Dumbledore? No the boy had enough on his plate. So he decided to continue with the Dark Lord's decision to attack Harry's family.

"As you know the Dark Lord decided to target your family."

"Do you know why?"

Severus debated for all of three seconds before deciding against telling his son about the prophesy. The boy didn't need that riding on his shoulders. In fact if Severus had his way, Harry would never know the true reason his house was targeted.

"Yes and no. Your father and mother fought hard against him and his followers. They had thwarted him three times in fact. To put it mildly the Dark Lord does not like to be defied. I told Professor Dumbledore that they needed to go into hiding so they did."

"If we were hiding how did he find us?"

"Your parents put their trust in the wrong man. He betrayed them to the Dark Lord."

"What happened to him?" Harry asked angrily.

"He's in a wizarding prison."

"Good."

"My sentiments exactly. He'll stay there for the rest of his life if I have anything to do with it."

"Where were you when my Mum died?"

"Trying to make my way to her. The Dark Lord had ordered me to work on a potion, knowing that I would not approve of his taking Lily's life."

"You didn't care about me or my Dad?"

"Of course I did, but the Dark Lord couldn't know that," Severus said squeezing Harry's hand.

Harry nodded his head.

"After Lily's death, I was lost. I felt responsible and still do to this day. I shouldn't have left her."

"I'm sure Mum doesn't blame you."

"Do you?"

"No. I still don't think you're my Dad though," Harry said honestly.

Severus sighed and handed Harry, Remus' letter. The boy would never read his letter, there was no way his son would ever in a million years know that his Grandfather was Voldemort.

Harry looked at him and said,

"Who's Remus?"

"A friend of your Mum and James."

"He's not your friend?"

"No, I have few friends. As you know I'm not a very nice man," Severus said honestly, making Harry giggle. "Come let's go to lunch. We'll continue talking after."


	3. Chapter 3

**An Interesting Lunch:**

Draco kicked the corner angrily. He hated his Father's babyish punishments. He was twelve-years old for Merlin's sake! Way too old to be standing in the corner and way to old to be waiting for a bum smacking. But no matter how many times he argued the fact with his Father, it never changed the outcome.

He really didn't understand why his Father was so angry. He had every right to protest the fact that his greatest nemesis was moving in down the hall. This was his home! Harry Potter had no right to live in Malfoy Manor. How would his Father like the Dark Lord moving in or worse Dumbledore?

Besides there was no way that Harry Potter was Uncle Sev's son. They would've known. Nymphs were supposed to be able to sense each other and he never felt that Potter was a fellow Nymph. This was all some lie that Potter made up so that he could stop being an orphan and take away his Uncle Sev. Well, it wasn't going to work. Uncle Sev is a smart man and he's going to see around Potter's lie, even if Draco has to point it out to the man himself.

"Have you calmed down yet?" Lucius asked as he walked back into his study. Dealing with Harry hadn't left Lucius in a stellar mood, so he hoped Draco would have enough sense to admit that he was wrong.

"Potter isn't Uncle Sev's son and there's nothing you can say or do that will…"

"I take that as a no," Lucius interrupted. "Maybe another fifteen minutes looking at the wall will help persuade you, if not to believe, than to keep your opinions to yourself."

"I can keep my opinions to myself without another fifteen minutes, Father."

"No, I think the fifteen minutes will do you good," Lucius said as he walked over to his desk to take a seat.

"Father, you're being unfair!" Draco pouted, kicking the wall for good measure.

"Would you like to make it twenty minutes Draco, or would you like to stop complaining and take your punishment like the strong young man I know you are?"

Draco didn't answer. He just huffed and turned towards the corner. He would just bide his time quietly but the second he could prove that Potter was lying, then he would demand that his Father apologize for treating him like a baby and not believing that he knew the truth, Potter was a big fat liar.

Fifteen agonizing minutes later, Draco heard his Father standup and walk towards him.

"Are you finished with your tantrum now?" Lucius asked.

Draco bristled at his Father's words, but decided to keep mum. He didn't want to spend another second in the stupid corner.

"Come here Draco."

Draco turned and slowly walked to his father. "Are you going to give me a smacking?" He was well aware that he was whining but his Father's smacking hurt so he had every right to whine.

"No, I can understand your dismay that one of your biggest enemies is joining not only out household but our family, but I want your promise that you will welcome him with open arms and treat him kindly."

Draco's shoulders slumped. He knew that his Father would expect that, but Harry Potter didn't deserve his respect and The-Boy-That-Lived would never be a member of the family if Draco had anything to say about it. Unfortunately his bum was on the line and he wasn't going to risk it, so he forced himself to say,

"Yes sir."

"I mean it Draco, you will treat Harry with the respect every member of this house deserves or you will find yourself not only grounded to your room, but nursing a sore bum to boot."

"Yes sir."

"Why don't you head on up to your room until lunch? That way you can think of ways to change your thinking about Harry. Look for the positives in this situation."

"There isn't anything positive about Potter living here."

"No? How about someone to play Quidditch with or someone to bounce homework questions off of?"

"Yeah, maybe the Quidditch thing will be cool," Draco admitted reluctantly.

"By lunch, I want ten different fun things that you and Harry can do together."

"Is it punishment?"

"Yes. So you will give it to me before lunch or you can consider yourself grounded for two days."

"Yes sir," Draco said walking towards the door.

"Oh and Draco."

"Yes sir?"

"Ten things beside Quidditch and homework."

"Yes sir," Draco sighed.

Draco pouted as he walked to his bedroom and closed the door. What he really wanted to do was to slam the door and let his father know exactly what he thought of the stupid punishment, but he knew better. Instead he walked over to his desk and sighed before pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Harry couldn't believe how nervous he was. He had a feeling that lunch with the Malfoys was always some big to do with different types of forks and spoons and full of stupid etiquette that Harry had no idea how to follow.

Severus looked at his son and could tell something was bothering him,

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not hungry," Harry lied.

"Harry, I didn't ask if you were hungry. I asked, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Harry lied again. How was he supposed to tell this man, one that he didn't trust or even like that he was afraid of looking like a fool during lunch with the pure blood elitists? It was stupid and honestly it was making him angry for some reason.

"I don't appreciate being lied to."

"And I don't appreciate being interrogated," Harry snipped.

"Harry, listen…"

"I've been listening to you all morning and this is too much. I need some time."

"I understand you need time and I plan on giving you that."

"No, I need time now, not lunch with the Malfoys," Harry said turning around and started running towards his room.

Severus sighed. He wondered if he should go after the boy or if he should just continue on to lunch. He decided to go with the latter option and walked quickly towards the dining room.

Lucius wasn't surprised when Severus walked into the dining room alone, but he also wasn't going to allow Harry to miss a lunch with the family. The question was who was going to go and get the stubborn child?

"You're missing someone," Lucius said casually.

"He needs time."

"I agree, but hiding isn't the way and you know it. This is something we should work on as a family."

"What do you expect me to do?" Severus asked angrily.

"Go and get him."

"No, I'm giving him the day. He'll eat with the family tomorrow," Severus announced.

Draco looked between his father and uncle knowing this was going to lead to a fight. He hated when they fought, so he decided to volunteer to go get the prat.

"I'll go get Potter."

"Nicely Draco," Lucius warned.

"Father, I'm always nice," Draco said with an evil grin, not noticing the nonverbal spell his father threw his way.

Draco walked up the stairs, thinking about his strategy. He decided to go with the concept of keeping his enemies closer. He would build up Harry's trust before he exposed him as the liar he was.

Harry's stomach protested his decision to not go to lunch and honestly he didn't know if he was happy or irritated when someone knocked on the door. Stubbornness over rode his stomach.

"I told you I'm not hungry," He snapped.

"I honestly wouldn't care if you starved," Draco snapped back opening the door without permission and leaning against the door way casually.

"What in the bloody hell do you want?" Harry asked sitting up quickly. At that second he wished he had his wand. There was no way he would ever trust Draco Malfoy.

"For you to come down to lunch with the family. My Father is pretty strict about such things. He takes it as an insult when someone doesn't accept his invitation."

"I don't give a rat's arse what your Father thinks."

"How about yours?"

"My Father's been dead for almost eleven years, so I don't think he would care too much about Lucius Malfoy's feelings."

"I was talking about Uncle Sev and you know it."

"Look, I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but I'm finished with it. Snape is not my father!"

"So you're going to be a baby and stay in your room all day pouting?" Draco asked.

"Better than having lunch with a bunch of…" Harry stopped himself. Saying the words would make him as much of a bigot as Draco was and he wasn't going to let Draco have that much power over him.

"Bunch of what? Brilliant wizards? Power wizards? I know you're used to eating with blood traitors and mudblood scum…"

"Draco."

Draco cringed when he heard the warning sound of his Father's voice. Shit he had forgotten that his Father tended to put a monitor spell on him when he didn't trust he would do the right thing, another baby spell that he hated.

"Daddy has you on a tight leash," Harry teased not realizing that the spell Lucius was using could pick up on what he was saying too.

"I have you on one as well, Mr. Potter. Now stop your childish pouting and come to lunch. Draco we will deal with your swearing after."

"Potter swore too," Draco protested.

"Mr. Potter doesn't know the rules yet. Now the two of you have three minutes to join us in the dining room or I will come and collect you. You do not want that to happen."

Draco didn't bother to ensure Harry was following him. For Potter's sake he hoped he was.

Harry watched Draco walk out of the room debating the pros and cons of following the kid. His stomach grumbled again, so he decided that he would go not because Lucius said so, but because he was hungry.

Severus breathed a sigh of relief when he saw both boys walk into the dining room. He honestly didn't know what he would've done if Lucius had left the table. He hated fighting with his brother, but he didn't want Harry's stay here to start off on the wrong foot. Sure Lucius was right and Harry shouldn't hide away, but the boy needed time to sort everything out.

"So Harry, how did you like Hogwarts?" Narcissa asked smiling politely.

"I loved it," Harry said honestly. He really didn't want to be here but so far this woman hadn't done anything to him and he really didn't want to appear to be rude.

"Anything's better than living with muggles, Mother," Draco said snidely.

"There's nothing wrong with being a muggle," Harry snapped.

"I didn't say there was. I said it's better than living like a muggle. You have to admit that magic is way cooler," Draco said. He didn't miss the glare his father had shot at him the minute the first sentence left his mouth. He didn't want any more trouble from the man tonight, so he hoped this would help his cause.

"Yeah, magic is wicked, but we can't use it when we're not in school, so it's just like being a muggle," Harry said.

"Sure we can't use magic, but our house elves can and so can my parents and Uncle Sev. So I don't live like a muggle," Draco said.

"In some ways you do Draco," Severus said wanting to stop any arguments that might creep in.

Draco shrugged deciding to let it go.

"What are your plans this summer, Harry?" Lucius asked.

"I don't know," Harry said honestly.

"Draco, you thought of some things that you and Harry could do together this summer. Want to share them?" Lucius said.

"I plan on showing you up on the Quidditch Pitch that's for sure," Draco said smiling brightly.

"You have a Quidditch Pitch?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Yep and I'm going to fly circles around you."

"There's no way you can fly circles around me."

"Let's test it after lunch," Draco challenged.

Lucius and Severus smiled at each other. Maybe letting the boys play together this afternoon would be a good thing and would help them to accept each other.

"I don't have my broom," Harry said dejectedly. That was the only thing that he couldn't sneak out of the house.

"Don't worry, we have extra," Lucius said.

"I'll go back and get your broom sometime this week," Severus promised.

"Really?" Harry asked sounding so young that it made Severus' heart hurt.

"Of course. Is there anything else you left there?"

"Um, my stuff for potions," Harry said honestly and hoped that the Potion Master wouldn't yell at him for the oversight.

"Were you planning on dropping the class or something?" Draco asked. "You know that you can't right?"

"Yeah, I know, but I just couldn't carry it all," Harry said trying to defend himself.

"Don't worry, you can borrow some of my things, when it's homework time," Severus said.

"Homework time?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, homework time. Draco and you will study for two hours everyday this summer," Severus said.

"Even on the weekend?" Harry asked trying hard to hide his disgust with the idea.

"Yes Harry, even on the weekends," Severus said trying not to laugh at the look of horror on his son's face.

"Now would be a good time to go over the rules," Lucius suggested.

Severus looked at his brother before saying,

"I guess you're right. Draco, do you want to let Harry know what's expected of you both?"

"Why me?" Draco complained.

"Because it would be nice and a good reminder for yourself," Lucius said sternly.

"Fine. We can't put ourselves in danger, we have to be respectful at all times, no lying or swearing, no fighting and follow directions the first time they are giving," Draco said.

"And what happens if you break a rule?" Lucius asked and almost smiled at his son's blush.

"Depending on the infraction. We can get a smacking, grounding, corner time, or our mouth's washed out with the Scourgify."

"You will always get a smacking if you put yourself in danger. So you might want to keep that in mind before you go after the Dark Lord again," Lucius warned.

"I didn't know it was Voldemort! I thought it was Snape," Harry said without thinking.

"You thought it was me?" Severus asked.

"Well ya, the night of the Troll it looked like Fluffy bit you. There wasn't any reason for you to be up there. The teachers were supposed to be fighting the Troll."

"Actually, you had no right to be up there. How did you find out about the stone in the first place?" Lucius asked. It was something that had bothered him since he heard about Harry going after the Stone.

"I'd rather not say," Harry said. He didn't want to get Hagrid in trouble.

"You're not going to let him get away with that are you?" Draco asked. He wanted to hear the whole story too.

"No, I'm not. Harry, I promise whoever you're protecting will be fine," Lucius said. Hearing all of the stories about Harry throughout the year, lead him to believe that the boy was trying to protect someone.

"How do I know that?" Harry asked. He didn't trust anyone at this table.

"You have my word as a Malfoy and that something I don't give easily," Lucius said.

Harry looked at the other's siting at the table and decided that he really didn't have a choice in the matter.

"When Hagrid picked me up, he got the stone out of Gringotts. I didn't know what it was and I didn't care until we came across Fluffy."

"Whose Fluffy?" Narcissa asked.

"Hagrid's three headed dog," Severus said.

"You ran into a three-headed dog?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes ma'am," Harry said.

"Do you know how dangerous they are?" Narcissa asked.

"Not at the time and I really didn't know what was in that room."

"Professor Dumbledore warned you not to go up there," Severus said.

"We got lost and didn't mean to," Harry said.

"Well make sure you are more careful from now on Harry. We wouldn't want to lose you," Narcissa said in what Harry could only classify as a motherly tone.

"I'll try."

"No you will or your bum will pay a hard price," Severus warned.

"You don't have the right to punish me," Harry said angrily.

"As your father I do."

"Your not my father!" Harry said getting up from the table knocking over his chair in the process.

"Mr. Potter, please sit back down," Severus said.

Harry turned and walked away. Severus debated for only moments before chasing after his son. Five long strides later he grabbed his son's arm turning him to around so he could look into Lily's bright green eyes.

"Harry, running away doesn't solve anything. Now stop your tantrum and come back to the table."

Harry's anger got the better of him seconds later and found himself pulling with all of his might. He had to get away and he really didn't know why.

Severus' response was five hard swats that took Harry's fight away altogether and even more shocking was the tears Harry felt falling down his cheeks. The swats stung, but his uncles' punishments were 100 times worse. Harry didn't know why but he started crying and couldn't stop. The next thing Harry knew he was being pulled into his father's arms making him cry all the harder.

"Harry, it's ok. Just let it go," Severus said holding the boy tighter.

For the first time ever, Harry willingly listened to the Potion's Master. He let everything go. All the times he wanted to be held, but wasn't, all the times that he wanted to eat and wasn't allowed to, every unfair thing his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin ever did to him, every teacher that looked the other way and finally the loss of his parents. When he was finished crying he felt exhausted. To his amazement, Severus picked him up and carried him to his room, tucking him into his plush bed.

"Why don't you take a nap and when you get up, you can kick Draco's bum on the Quidditch Pitch," Severus said with a smile.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"You're my son and no matter how much you don't want to believe it, it's the truth."

Harry shook his head and closed his eyes falling asleep almost instantly.

Severus watched his son for a few minutes before walking into the hall and seeing his brother leaning against the wall.

"You're going to be great at this," Lucius said giving his brother a smile.

"I hope so. I really hope so."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post. I've had a bad couple of months, starting with passing out at the Bellagio (no I wasn't drinking- that would've been an awesome reason to pass out) to spending a few days in the hospital. Oh the joys of starting new medication. I'm good for now so I'm hoping to catch up on my writing **

**For everyone who has reviewed, favored, and are following I want to say thank you! I'm sorry if I didn't get to respond personally if you reviewed, I will do better this time, I promise. I also want to send out a big thanks to my Beta Itsmecoon, as always you're the best. **

**Changes Are Hard:**

Draco watched in shocked fascination as Potter, in a fit of anger flipped his chair over and stormed out of the room. He started to get up and follow, hoping to watch his uncle lay into his enemy, but was stopped with by his mother's,

"Sit down and finish your lunch, young man."

"Mother…" Draco began only to be stopped again by his father's sharp,

"Draco, listen to your mother, don't argue with her. We still need to discuss your swearing so you don't want to test my patience anymore this afternoon."

"But Potter can do whatever he wants," Draco said with a pout and a kick to the table leg.

"Draco Lucius, stop your bratty childish display this instant and apologize to your mother," Lucius said angrily.

"Sorry Mother, sorry Father," Draco said looking down. He really couldn't understand why he was acting this way. His father was right he was acting childish and bratty.

"Very well," Lucius said, "now finish your lunch so we can have a discussion about your swearing, followed by a few hours in your room. Maybe a nap will improve your attitude."

Draco finished his lunch in silence dreading his upcoming discussion with his father.

Narcissa watched the dread traveling across her son's face and knew he was worried about his upcoming conversation with his father. Usually she didn't interfere in such matters, but knew her son's emotions were high due with the introduction of Harry in to the family.

The second Lucius looked into his wife's eyes he knew she wanted to discuss their son and he also knew that she would persuade him not to punish the boy with just a few words. He would never admit it but Narcissa had him wrapped around her little finger. He loved that woman more than life it self. He watched as his son finished his last few bites and said,

"Draco, you're excused."

"Father…" Draco began.

"Go on up to your room son, I'll be there shortly," Lucius said as he nodded his head towards the stairs.

"Yes sir," the blond said as he walked away pouting like there was no tomorrow.

"Lucius," Narcissa began only to feel herself being pulled out of her seat and into a warm kiss before she could continue.

"I'll let the boy off the hook my love, if that is your wish," Lucius said smiling.

"This is very hard for him."

"I know."

"Both the boys and Severus, need your help adjusting. You need to be patient, yet firm, loving, and understanding. All the things I know you are," Narcissa said giving her husband another kiss.

"And you'll be here for me?"

"Always my love. Always. Go check on Severus and I will talk with our son," Narcissa said breaking away from their embrace reluctantly.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Draco was pouting and he hated it. It wasn't fair! Why did Potter get away with everything? If he had thrown a chair at the dinner table, he wouldn't have made it two feet before his Father dragged him back to the table, bared his bum, and spanked him without an ounce of mercy, not caring who was around to witness his humiliation.

All he did was call stupid Granger a Mudblood. Well, that's what she was. Everyone in Slytherin called her that, why couldn't he? Sure, his father said they weren't like everybody else and shouldn't act like the other children in Slytherin, but…

Draco's thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock.

'Great Father's here,' Draco thought before saying softly,

"Come in."

He was shocked when his Mother walked in smiling brightly. He stood up as he was taught to do when a woman walked into a room, which only made the woman smile brighter.

"Come and sit with me Draco," Narcissa said as she sat on the window seat across from Draco's dark green bed.

Draco walked over confused. His mother rarely came to his room except to say goodnight and she never punished him. So, why was she here?

The second he sat down, Narcissa turned towards her son and took his hand's into hers and said,

"How are you my darling Dragon?"

"Where's Father at?" Draco asked ignoring her question altogether.

"Severus needed his help, so we decided that I should talk to you."

"Potter, wins again," Draco mumbled angrily as he absently kicked the window seat.

Narcissa reached over and touched her son's leg, knowing he would stop.

"Is that what your attitude is about today? Jealously?"

"I'm not fucking jealous of Potter!" Draco screeched angrily. "He's a scar headed orphan, who hangs out with mudbloods, and blood traitors! He's a bloody Gryffindor! Dumbledore's puppet! He isn't worth anything, let alone my bloody jealousy!"

The twelve year old was shocked to find himself off the window seat, over his Mum's knees, and his bum bare with just a flick of the woman's wand. He cringed as he watched her turn a book into a hairbrush.

"MUM! Don't! Please do give me a smacking! Let Father do it! Please MUM!"

"Trust me, your father will hear about this as well. That language is unacceptable and if you truly feel that way about Harry, we have a long way to go young man. Starting with this," Narcissa said dropping the hairbrush until her little boy bum was a nice candy apple red, his eyes were raining tears, and he was sobbing hard.

The second she was finished, Narcissa used her wand yet again to dress her son and tried to pull him into a hug which he grudgingly accepted. While Draco knew better than to push his Mother away, but he was beyond embarrassed and he wanted to with all of his heart. He needed to go hide until he pulled himself together. It was ok for a twelve year old to cry after getting a smacking from their Father, but not their Mum.

Narcissa knew what was bothering her son. She knew his pride was wounded more than his bum. While Lucius would say that a little humiliation would do the boy good, she didn't feel the same, so she decided to lie to the boy,

"The hairbrush was magical Draco."

"So that's why it hurt almost as much as father?" Draco asked through his tears as he leaned into his mother's embrace and decided to climb onto her lap for more comfort, something he rarely did anymore.

"Yes my Dragon," Narcissa said kissing the top of his head.

"Mummy, please don't tell Father what I said since you used the magic hairbrush," Draco begged the second his sobs died down as he hugged her tight.

Narcissa smiled at Draco's manipulation technique before asking,

"I don't know Dragon, those were some pretty strong and vile words. I worry about the venom behind them. Do you really hate Harry so much?"

"I don't want to talk about Potter," Draco said angrily wiggling off of his Mother's lap, angry tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"I think we will leave it for now. I wish to talk to your Father and I think you could us some rest," Narcissa said walking over to Draco's bed pulling back his dark green duvet.

To her amusement Draco's lower lip popped out in full on pout mode as he walked over to the bed to climb in. Once in and on his stomach, Narcissa pulled the duvet over her son and kissed his brow.

"Get some rest Dragon."

"Please don't tell Father," Draco begged once again giving her the biggest saddest puppy dog eyes she had ever seen.

"I'll tell him I used magic hairbrush. Not to worry Dragon, not to worry," Narcissa said giving him a last smile before closing his door.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Narcissa walked into Lucius study and wasn't shocked to see both Severus and Lucius sitting by the fire drinking three fingers of Fire Whiskey.

"How is Draco, my love?" Lucius asked.

"One confused and angry little boy. Right now he is nursing an extremely sore bum, pouting, and fighting a nap," Narcissa said, shocking both men as she sat on the arm of Lucius chair.

Severus could count on one hand the number of times Narcissa had taken Draco to task. She knew how much it embarrassed her son and didn't like putting him through it.

"Ah used your so called magic hairbrush?" Lucius said knowingly.

"Yes and since I used a brush, I hope you won't spank him again."

"What did he do?" Lucius asked.

"He used some inappropriate words…"

"Cissy, don't mince words. What did our son do?"

"His jealousy lead him to swear numerous times…" at Lucius' glare Narcissa finally said, "Luc, I don't like saying those words so I will not repeat them."

Lucius got up and started towards the door.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, I handled it," Narcissa snapped angrily. The second Lucius turned around she added, "A twelve year old boy getting his bare bum smacked by his Mum, fake magic hairbrush or no, is a blow to his dignity. Now come back, finish your drink, and let's figure out how to help our son and Harry get along."

"I will be speaking to our son tonight about language choices," Lucius said as he sat back down.

"I would appreciate that and I'm sure sucking on a bar of soap tonight wouldn't hurt," Narcissa said smiling as she took her husband's hand into her own.

Severus watched the argument with fascination. Narcissa rarely said anything about Draco's discipline. He wondered about the new development and what that could mean for Harry as well.

"So how is Harry doing?" Narcissa asked.

"He's having a hard time adjusting and accepting the fact that I'm his father," Severus said.

"Maybe you should use the family pensive and share some of your and Lily's memories," Narcissa suggested.

"Darling, young boys are not into love stories. Sev, your letter might help," Lucius suggested.

"No," Severus said simply. He wasn't telling Harry about Voldemort being his Grandfather, if he could help it. "He saw Remus' letter and that should be enough. I was thinking about doing a heritage potion with him tomorrow afternoon."

"Would you mind if Draco joins the two of you?" Narcissa asked.

"Why?"

"I think it might help. He feels that Harry is lying and trying to steal you away," Narcissa said.

"That would be acceptable. I'm also thinking about talking to Draco tonight if that is ok with you Luc."

"You are always welcome to talk to him. I don't plan on restricting him to his room. I still hope the boys will spend some time playing Quidditch this afternoon. But first the boy will spend some quality time standing in the corner with a bar of soap in his mouth, thinking of ways to control his temper and keep his language under control especially in front of his mother," Lucius said.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Harry woke up from his nap feeling refreshed. He still didn't want to believe that Snape was his father but so far, everything was point to it being true The more he thought about it, the more he wondered if it would be so bad. He hated his life at the Dursely's and honestly didn't think that living at the Malfoy's could be any worse. At least he didn't have to hide who he was and it looked like they would feed him everyday. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. A tap on his door interrupted his thoughts.

"Harry?" Severus' voice asked questioningly.

"You can come in. I'm up," Harry said sitting up.

Snape walked in and pulled a chair next to his bed.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I guess," Harry said shrugging his shoulders. To be honest it had been one of the best naps he'd had in years. Letting your emotions go could really tire a kid out. But thinking back he was a little embarrassed for crying like that in front of Snape.

"You heard my story and I was wondering if you would share yours?" Severus asked. He hoped his son would comply, but had a feeling Harry was going to hedge the issue. He understood why his son would be reluctant. It had taken years for him to admit all the abuses his father had heaped on him over the years as the man was trying to destroy Severus' magic.

"What's there to tell? My parents died and I moved in with my Aunt and Uncle," Harry said trying to sound nonchalant.

"I think there's more to it than that. That black eye had to come from somewhere. Also, happy children do not run away from home in the middle of the night."

"So what do you want me to say? It's simple, my Uncle and Aunt hated me and made my life miserable," Harry said harshly. He didn't want to talk about this with anyone, let alone Snape.

"Harry, there's more to it than that."

"Look, I don't want to talk about it, ok?"

"No, it's not ok," Severus said, "You need to Harry, it's the only way to heal."

"Professor…"

"I know you don't believe I'm your father, but you are living with me, so why don't you call me Severus or Sev?" Severus said deciding to change the topic for a few minutes.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. Making Severus think to himself that he really wanted to break that habit, he found it disrespectful, even though he knew Harry didn't mean it that way.

"Harry, when we talk, I like to hear the sound of your voice, not see the shrug of you shoulders."

"Why does it matter?"

"First, it's a matter of respect. How would you like it if I shrugged when you asked me a question?"

Harry remained silent, so Severus decided to continue,

"Shrugging is also unbecoming and undignified. You're a bright young man and are able to express your opinions, so there's no reason to shrug. Does that make sense?"

"Yes sir," Harry said and wondered what the punishment would be for shrugging.

"Don't worry, I know it's a hard habit to break, so we'll work on it together," Severus said seeing the flash of fear that went across his son's face. "Harry, we really need to talk about your Aunt and Uncle. If you don't want to talk about it, I'm going to tell you what I think happened."

"Why can't you just leave it alone?" Harry asked hating the whine in his voice.

"Because while you were sleeping I ran a few scans and I was shocked by what I found."

"I'm clumsy," Harry said quickly.

"I'm sure that's something you've been told to say, unfortunately for you I'm a trained medic and I know exactly what your scans have to say. What surprises me is that Madame Pomfrey never said anything."

"Professor Dumbledore told her I was clumsy because that's what my Aunt and Uncle said and that's the truth!" Harry said adamantly.

"No Harry, that isn't the truth. Here's the truth. For as long as you can remember you were never given enough to eat and you were not allowed to sleep in a proper bed. When you were four or five you broke your left arm, it was a spiral fracture because your Aunt, Uncle, or cousin twisted your arm behind your back. On numerous occasions you were beaten with a belt to the point that your back was littered with blisters that became infected which left scars that have not healed properly. When you were about seven someone kicked you and broke three of your ribs, again the bones did not heal properly. You've had at least five concussions, broken over thirteen bones, and had far too many other injuries to count. All of these were caused by your family and I promise that you will never ever go back to them."

By the time Severus was finished, Harry had tears traveling down his face. Severus pulled the little boy gently off the bed and into his arms.

"I promise you will never go through that again."

"But Malfoy said you would hit me if I was bad."

"Harry, there is a huge difference between spanking and abuse. I will only use my hand, slipper, or if you really mess up a paddle on all swats will fall on you bum and only on your bum. The most you will ever get is twice your age and that is with my hand only. The slipper and the paddle will only add up to your age. It will hurt, but I promise no lasting damage will be done and the second it's over you will always be forgiven."

"What about Lord Malfoy?"

"Those are his rules Harry," Severus said. "Oh I forgot, if Narcissa ever spanks you, she will use a hairbrush for the whole thing."

"Mrs. Malfoy spanks?"

"Only when you really mess up," Severus said giving his son a reassuring smile. "She knows the embarrassment is worse than the smacking for you boys."

"She smacks Malfoy?"

"Yes and you won't tease him about it either if you know what's good for you."

"I wouldn't. It must be nice to have a mum," Harry said quietly.

"It is and I'm sure you're going to sick of Narcissa's mothering before you become of age."

"Huh?"

"Trust me, Cissy already sees you as her nephew and will be taking you under her wing soon enough. You should see the shopping list she has already made," Severus said smiling.

"I don't need anything," Harry argued.

"Trust me you do and you won't argue with Cissy if you know what's good for you. Don't worry I will never let you go through the torture alone. Draco will be going with you tomorrow afternoon."

"Great shopping with Malfoy," Harry mumbled.

"It could be fun. Are you feeling better?" Severus asked not wanting to let the boy go, but knowing Draco was probably waiting on the field by now.

"Yes sir."

Severus lifted Harry off his lap and reached in his pocket pulling out a miniature broom.

"Luc said you should have the same broom as Draco," Severus said as he extended the broom.

"A nimbus 2001!" Harry yelled in excitement.

"Yes, now why don't you go down and kick Draco's bum on the Quidditch pitch?"


End file.
